Thunderstruck
Thunderstruck are the thirty-ninth and fortieth episodes of Season 13 of Degrassi, as well as the hour-long season finale. It aired on July 29, 2014. Summary Clare travels to New York. Drew tries to hide his feelings for Becky. Things get heated when Zig is caught between Maya and Zoë's rivalry. Miles finds himself growing closer to Tristan. Main Plot Zig is invited by both Zoë and Maya to attend a Degrassi dance - Maya just as friends, but Zoë being a little more interested, according to Grace. Sure enough, while playing a drinking game at Maya's house, Maya reveals that although she doesn't have feelings for Zig, she cannot stand to see Zoë take something else of hers. After unleashing a fury of blame on Zoë for all the things that have happened in the past year, Maya storms out. Zoë follows her, but they get stranded by the thunderstorm. After seeking shelter at The Dot, they continue to sort out their differences. Zoë points out that she technically had Miles first, proving that she hasn't stolen everything of Maya's. Maya accepts this, and the two of them confess to being jealous of each other. Having forgiven each other, the two share a song together as they continue to wait out the rest of the storm. Sub Plot Clare visits New York to have an interview at Columbia University. She tries to stay focused on school and New York, rather than Eli. As she is on the phone with Alli, she thinks she sees Eli who later turns out to be a random guy who looks like Eli from the back and dresses like him. Clare then walks away, runs into a pole, and passes out. She goes to the hospital and realizes she is late for her interview. She asks to leave but is told by a nurse that she has to stay. The nurse gives in and lets Clare go and will call Clare later to tell her what her test results were. As she finally gets to the University, all the staff has left. She explains to the last staff member there why she was late and they tell her she can come in tomorrow morning. Clare tells her that she has to go back home on a flight that night and the staff member responds by saying the planes are grounded because of the storm. Clare asks for hotel recommendations but the staff member says the hotels are booked with tourists, and asks if Clare knows anyone in the city. Clare asked Eli if she could stay with him and he gave her some dry clothes of his to wear. Clare worries things might seem awkward, but Eli tells her there isn't anything to feel awkward about. He offers to sleep on the floor, but Clare says she can. Eli then says they can share the bed head to feet. They get hungry and go out to get hot dogs and ask each other about Drew and Lenore. The next morning, Clare is told by the interviewer that Columbia would be happy to have her. Clare starts giggling as the interviewer leaves and Eli walks in. He confesses he's still in love with Clare. Although Clare didn't express her feelings, she has a big smile on her face and tells Alli about it later that day when she gets back to Degrassi. Soon after telling Alli about Eli, Clare gets a call from the doctor. The doctor says her test results came back great and that her and her baby will be fine. The episode ends with Clare finding out she is pregnant. Third Plot Drew is trying to hide his feelings for Becky, but when the storm comes, things get real. In the beginning of the episode, Imogen attempts to cheer Becky up by playing music and dancing, but she instead runs out of the room in tears. Confused, Imogen wonders what happened, and Drew reveals that the song she played, was one that Becky and her brother, Luke, used to dance to. Drew then finds Becky, upset, in the greenhouse, and attempts to cheer her up by inviting her to the dance, giving her a stress ball, and showing off his "dance moves". However, when the storm hits, Drew realizes he left Becky in the greenhouse for some time to herself, and Imogen and Jack inform him that the greenhouse was ruined in the midst of past events. Eventually, Drew finds Becky hiding out in the boiler room, which she claims is the safest place in Degrassi during a storm because of it's lack of windows--something that the school gym has a lot of. Unfortunately, Drew fails to keep the boiler room door open, and they are locked inside during the storm, while a gas leak threatens to suffocate them both. Eventually, they kiss, on what they believed to be their deathbed, but Imogen, Jack, and Dallas force open the door, and let them out. The next day, Drew and Becky come to terms with their kiss the past night. After receiving the approval of Alli and Dallas, he decides to connect with her, but she instead states that what they did was wrong--most likely referring to the importance of Adam's memory. However, Drew tells her that he wants to take things slow, and they share a hug. Fourth Plot Miles and Tristan agree to a movie night or "Bro Date" with each other, given their shared problems with Maya following Zoë's trial and Yates' suspension. At Miles' house they find Winston and Frankie cuddling, and the siblings begin battling it out in charades for who gets the television. As they play, Tristan realizes that everyone else collectively thought of Yates as a predator, especially after Winston reveals that he was almost inappropriately touched by him. After everyone learns that Tristan had a sexual relationship with Yates, Miles says "If there's one thing I've learned this year, it's that no one will ever love you." Hurt, Tristan storms outside. Miles finds Tristan outside and admits that he wasn't referring to Tristan, but himself and asks if he "really had a thing with Yates." Tristan says yes, but that its all abig joke and nobody would ever love him. Tristan confesses that he had feelings for Miles during their trip to Paris. As the storm gets worse, Tristan says, "If this was a rom-com this would be where we kissed," Tristan and Miles are about to kiss when the power in the house goes out, and they go back inside to change and find Winston and Frankie. The four play a game of Murder, similar to hide and seek. During the time they are explaining it the two boys are flirting with each other. As everyone goes to hide, Winston warns Miles that Tristan is into him and he doesn't want to see Tristan get hurt. Miles finds Tristan, and they flirt with each other some more. Tristan hints that he would like to kiss Miles, which Miles invites. As they begin making out, Winston catches the two. Tristan leaves, and Winston berates Miles for leading Tristan on. Winston urges Miles to figure out his feelings or otherwise he'll end up hurting Tristan. The following morning, Miles and Tristan talk about the previous evening. Miles confesses that he doesn't know what he wants, but that he does feel good when he's around Tristan. |-| Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. *This episode aired as an hour long episode. *This is Connor's 100th appearance. *During the storm some of the school was partially damaged. *This is the only appearance of Eli Goldsworthy during the D block of Season 13. *This episode will feature all the main students (including Archie) at some point. **This hasn't happened since Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Before this episode aired, a recap from TeenNick was leaked. *Luke Baker and Neil Martin are revealed to have been sentenced to two years in jail. *This episode marks the end of Maya and Zoë's second conflict. *Eli reveals he's still not over Clare. *Clare is revealed to be pregnant. *Winston reveals that Mr. Yates attempted to grope him sometime when he was teaching at Degrassi. * It is unknown if Eli and Clare started a fourth relationship. *Miles and Tristan kissed again in this episode. *This marks the beginning of Drew and Becky's first relationship. |-| Gallery= triles-finale.png Degrassi 1339-1340-Drew.png tree-finale.png tree-finale2.png Degrassi-1339-1340-Clare.png Thunderstruck-maya_and_zoe.png Clare.jpg ECLAREBITCHEZ.jpg XC.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-07-23_at_11.19.24_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-23_at_11.25.45_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-24_at_10.11.54_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-24_at_10.12.03_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-24_at_10.12.31_AM.png Triles.gif Degrassi13 oct17 ss 0947.jpg Degrassi-1338-ew_drecky.jpg Degrassi13 oct17 ss 0250.jpg 400px-Degrassi13 oct17 ss 0756.jpg 398px-Degrassi13_oct17_ss_0831.jpg 400px-Degrassi13_oct17_ss_0123.jpg 398px-Degrassi13_oct17_ss_0467.jpg 398px-Degrassi13_oct17_ss_0133.jpg 0940394iujkf.png 6yy6565565.png 677667.png 76yy655.png 67y65665.png 76y5655.png tyttytyty.png 76676yy.png 766yrt.png ghnt6y565.png 65trtrtrtrrt.png t66656.png 767676y.png 76u76ytty.png fftrtr.png 7676y5.png 66565y655.png tyhyttytt.png 76ytrtr.png 766767t.png y6yrtrrr.png rtttr5.png 6556655r.png trrr5566.png rr655656.png 6y65trr5.png 6y65trtrr.png gftrtrrr.png 5656565r.png bgfrtrr.png 56y5665y.png 65y66565.png 65y6rrr.png 677676y6.png 65y6555.png 56565y6.png 65tryrtr.png 666655v65.png yujjyy56.png 7u66667.png 7676y.png 65y65565tr.png 5y65ytrtt.png 677676yy.png 77666y.png hytytytt5.png 7667yyy.png y66766767.png 6y6656566.png 656656t.png 6y65y665y65.png 56y6665.png 56tryrtr.png 566y556.png 5665655656.png 6y5yy655.png 5656y655trrt.png 6y565655r.png 56y6trrtrtrr.png 6565656tr.png 65y655665.png 6767yttr.png httytt65655.png 65y65y666565.png 76yyy5yy655.png 56y65556565.png 6y56665565.png 980ooiouiou.png kijiijijhy77.png kkjjkjjiu778.png 788uuyyt7656.png kjjkjkjjiii.png 9808899oioui.png 89uoioiyuiyoooio.png 89uiouiu8776768.png 89uiouioioui.png 89uiiioouoouiuio.png 78uuioiouiuiop.png 8y87uuyiyyuiyi.png Degrassi-triles-.jpg 65yrtyryr.png 56yrrttrr.png 6utyyttty.png 566ytytt.png 566ytt.png 65y655665r.png 666trtr.png 54trerer.png 1.-Drew.-1339-1340.-1024x683.jpg Drewcky.jpg Degrassi-1339-40-clip-3.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo 1 *TeenNick Promo 2 *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Supporting Cast *Suzanne Coy as Nurse *Samantha Kaine as Interviewer *Catherine McNally as Stern woman *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino |-| Quotes= *Maya: “You’re the reason I spent the entire year in the rubber room, and you keep stealing all my people. Miles, Tristan and now Zig…get your own people.” *Tristan:“You’re a God among men, you get every girl you want.” Miles:“Until they get to know me, and they run for the hills.” *Miles:“If I’ve learned anything this year it’s that no one will ever truly love you.” |-| Featured Music= *''"Mambo No. 5"'' by Lou Bega *''"Who You Are"'' by Mistress Barbara *''"I Would Die For You"'' by Matt Walters *''"Everything"'' by The Walking Def *''"Let Me Show You"'' by The Walking Def *''"Dorian"'' by Agnes Obel *''"Use Somebody"'' by Kings Of Leon *''"Thank You For Being A Friend"'' by Andrew Gold |-| Links= *Watch Thunderstruck (1) on YouTube *Watch Thunderstruck (2) on YouTube *Watch Thunderstruck on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Season Finale